Under Olivia's Collar
by gigi2690
Summary: The detectives spot something on Liv's neck. She tries to cover it up. Alex arrives, humour ensues. What's Olivia hiding? Femslash. AO. Oneshot unless you want otherwise.


"Hey Liv…what's that?" Olivia pulled up the collar of her shirt uncomfortably. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about that,

"Nothing Elliot; how about you focus on the case huh?" She said it jokingly but she hoped he would get the point and drop it. No such luck.

"No really. Munch, what do you reckon Liv's hiding under her collar there?" The thought of a secret pulled him instantly to their side, and the sudden huddle attracted Fin to the group. Munch peered at Olivia's blouse, which thankfully rose over an inch up her neck. Even so, Liv felt exposed under the scrutiny.

"An interesting question. Liv, you mind giving us a peak so we weak men can go back to focusing on our duty to the law?" Liv was thankful that Fin interrupted so she didn't have to answer,

"Who you calling weak? I just came over to see what was going on." Olivia looked around; if there was ever a time she wanted the captain to pop in and tell them to get back to work…this was it.

Elliot was smiling with his arms crossed smugly across his chest. Fin looked like he was comfortable perched against a nearby desk, and Munch looked far too interested in figuring out what she was hiding. Basically, she was screwed.

The sound of heels resounded in the air of the squad room. Olivia groaned, just when she thought things couldn't get worse. Alex had arrived.

"What this little meeting over here about detectives?" Her tone was professional but with a hint of humour. Munch decided to fill in the blond ADA,

"Well Elliot here got a peak of something under Olivia's collar, and since she has refused to disclose it…" He trailed off. Alex turned from the men to face Liv. Alex's face was inquiring, that is, until she glanced down at the collar of Olivia's shirt. Her face broke out into a knowing smile, luckily unseen by the other detectives.

Liv waited until the other detective's eyes were elsewhere and gave Alex her best "Please help me" look. Alex's smile just got bigger. Alex turned to look at Elliot,

"What did you see?" Elliot looked pleased to share with the ADA,

"I saw something silver that looked engraved and something like a spike." Munch looked even more interested, if that was possible. Elliot returned to his original smug position. Liv wanted to throttle him. Alex's voice cut the moment,

"I am also very interested in what Liv is hiding, but I am on my way to having a hung jury. Elliot, I need you to do a background check on the defendant's brother…I think there is something there. Munch, Fin, I need you to go back and dump the defendant's phone. According to our witness' statement, he probably called her obsessively before making a move. Olivia, I need to talk to you about the interview you conducted at the hospital yesterday." They all broke as if from a huddle at a football game. The case seemed to bring them back to earth. Alex led Liv to the investigation room to talk.

"Something wrong with the interview I performed?" Liv suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall.

"No." Alex was gazing at the brunette hungrily. Olivia felt her shudder under the intensity of the gaze. Only Alex could make her feel so…wild…so invigorated. She cleared her throat,

"Thanks for that…so you really on your way to a hung jury?" Talk shop. Liv knew she couldn't have Alex there so she had to talk shop…it grounded her. Alex laughed. It was a deep throaty chuckle that shook Liv deep down, and far down. She moaned. Alex's hands had begun to move,

"You know me better than that, but it's always nice to have a slam dunk," she paused as her hands slipped under the detective's shirt, "and I couldn't have the American taxpayer's money put to waste." Liv snorted,

"What do you call this?" Alex smiled and gave her a lingering kiss,

"I don't know. I think this is pretty productive." Nails. Liv moaned again. Alex's pulled down the collar of Liv's shirt and smiled,

"I can't believe you wore this to work." Groaning Liv closed her eyes and let her head flop against the stone wall,

"I didn't mean to; I forgot." Alex gazed down at the black collar with the small silver spikes. There was a dog tag; it read, "Alex's." Alex pushed Olivia back against the wall, and Liv fell back against it willingly. As Alex broke away from another lavishing kiss, she stopped a few centimeters from the detective's lips,

"You're mine." Liv smiled and pulled Alex's face back down to meet her own,

"Always."


End file.
